the_official_lotrmod_server_playerfandomcom-20200216-history
Architecture
This is a page where you can put architecture styles, builds and features that signifies rank. Add more styles please! Elvish Galadhrim High Elven High Elves of the server often use a mix of High Elven and Galadhrim bricks for the bulk of their construction. They are fond of using High Elven Bars and wooden bars for windows and fences. Some places like Forlond use Sarlluin Brick Stairs to make tall sloping roofs as it compliments the beige High Elven bricks well, although other places such as the capital of Mithlond do not feature this prominently. Preferred wood type is birch as it is prevalent in Lindon, however some use mallorn in varying quantities. Tall, pointed roofs dominate High Elven architecture, and windows are frequent at higher levels of a building. Wood Elven Wood Elves of the server make their buildings primarily of Wood Elven Bricks, with Wood Elven Wood Bars for windows. Gates and fences usually consist of Wood Elven Bars (the metal variety), and preferred wood type is obviously the native Mirk-Oak. Buildings tend to have flatter roofs, or use hand-crafted Mirk-Oak tree canopies as a roof. Rounded towers are common, with Mirk-Oak plank walkways in open spaces such as between trees and towers, or in the large caves of Thranduil's Halls. Avari Dwarven Blue Dwarven Blue Dwarven designs on the server are almost exclusively made of varying kinds of Sarlluin bricks. Normal Dwarven Brick is used here and there for accents or to break up colors, and Glowstone in both its natural stone and in dwarven trimmed blocks versions is used for lighting. Other builds such as Belegost make use of the natural look of stone, fire, and lava to give it a more earthy feel. This is very prominent in Belegost specifically. Alongside the exposed stone, Belegost also makes use of stone bricks and sarlluin as accents to the dark dwarven brick. Large gates with multiple layers for defenses are common on the exterior of Blue Dwarven builds. Long walkways from the main gate lead to huge halls that form the center of the build, with different wings splitting off from the main center halls. Inside the builds, windows are rare even in residential areas. Houses tend to be semi-rounded square or rectangular rooms branching off of an apartment district hallway. Durin's Folk Durin's Folk designs on the server are mostly Dwarven Brick and its many variants. Natural Glowstone and Trimmed Glowstone Brick are common light sources. Wood preferences vary across the dwarven kingdoms depending on local resources and trade, but wood is usually an underused material for Durin's Folk builds. Tall halls supported by pillar columns are a strong feature of the Durin's Folk style. Most builds are entered via large and multi-layered gates reminiscent of the gate of Erebor, however this is not always the case such as in Khazad-dum and Dain's Halls. Past the large main halls of Durin's Folk builds, smaller hallways branch off to smaller areas, usually leading to smaller halls that connect individual rooms. Houses are semi-rounded square or rectangular rooms mostly of stone, usually forming a separate wing of a build. Durin's Folk tend to use windows more often than their Blue Dwarven cousins, mainly consisting of stylized holes in the wall as opposed to filling it with glass, bars, or fence bricks. Durin's Folk architecture further has two sub-styles: "Erebor" and "Morian" Erebor style features a massive multi-layered defensible gate on the outside, and large surfaces exclusively of dwarven brick without other elements. Erebor style halls tend to feature pillars in the middle of a room and less on or built into the walls. Walkways bridging large interior spaces are common. Morian style also features large gates, but as a facade overlooking the gate itself rather than a tiered defense. In a sense, the defenses of a Morian style gate are inward rather than upward like in Erebor styles. The floors of Morian style builds use different types of bricks and pillar blocks to show intended walkways, dwarven pillar blocks in particular. Large halls feature natural Glowstone "crystals" housed in hanging brick "lamps". Pillars can be found in the middle of a hall, but also frequently set into the walls as well. Natural light from surface tunnels appears here and there, and normal stone brick is used as an accent in many places. Human Black Numenorean Breelander Northmanish or Dalish Men of Dale and Rhovanion tend to use Nordic styles in their buildings. Important buildings will have domes and wealthy people would have roman style villas but with wood and stone. Dalish uses Dalish brick and leberathon wood which is good paired with leaves and bushes in gardens and market places. It also uses uses the fact of being built on hills, with important buildings at the top. Important buildings include, bell towers, alarms, palaces, armories, banks, churches, and more. Dale also has dwarven influence as well. Underground you will find styles of such above. Rhovanion styles are more cobblestone and brick for a bottom layer and wood logs on the side for walls. Reed bars are used as Windows. Dunedain Click here to look at Ranger builds Dunlendish Gondorian Near Haradrim Near Haradrim architectecture is unique and very distinct from other human building styles. Although Near Haradrim architecture is diffrent from region to region, in general it is known for it's columns, cupolas and the extensive use of statues from southron mythology and wildlife. Near Haradrim are known to import Sarncaran to decorate their buildings with this rare red stone. There are multible distinct types ofNear Haradrim architecture: The Northern Style: This building style is one of the earliest in Near Harad. It was spread by second Serpentlord RookieNinjas I. and his followers. The style was most prominent in Harandor where it's most iconic example, the border fortress of Poros, stands even today. This building style is known for it's extensive use of Sarncaran and more closed buidlings to suit the desert environment. Although Poros has been influenced by the Western building style after the failed rebellion of Poros, most of it's builds still display thi sold type of architecture. The Northern style declined after the rebellion but was revived by the „New Empire“ which build most it's buildings in this style, especially their now lost capital of Mu'taz. After the Fall of the New Empire the building style declined in Near Harad but it influenced the architecture of the Moredain as the exiled Near Haradrim Razum_Dar brought it to the Savannah. Examples: Poros Mu'Taz The Western Style: This building style is the oldest and most prominent in Near Harad. The Western Style was spread by Karseius I. From old Ain al-Harad and influenced the whole region with his bloodlines rise. This style is known for it's massive columns and statues which often feature serpents, lammasu, scorpions and mûmakil From Ain al-Harad it influenced most other building styles and was the dominant building style for long periods of Near Haradrim history. The early Astrasi Empire used this building style to show its influence in it's dominions, so examples of it can even be found from the Savannah to Mordor. Examples: Ain al-Harad Astras al-Harad The Central Style: This building style was made prominent by shamiir of Ajtiaz al-Harad and it's most notably known for its great cupolas made of Sarncaran. The style is most commonly used in central Near Harad. Although it is limited in this region, the central style influenced most other Near Haradrim building styles and together with the western style formed the eastern style. Examples: Ajtiaz al-Harad The Eastern Style: The Eastern Style is a fairly new form of Near Haradrim architecture which was created by a fusion of the western and central building styles. Although the Eastern Style is not as old as the other styles, it has spread quickly in the later Astrasi Empire. Examples: The Imperial Tower The Fertile Valley Moredain Tribal Style: The Tribal style is the oldest Moredain building style, it primarily consists of using orange stained clay, acacia or baobab wood and thatch. These are materials easily found near the homes of the Moredain. Neo-Moredain Style: The Neo-Moredain style was introduced under Aglarion_II in the Astrasi Era, it's heavily based on the Classic Near Harad Western style, using large columns and statues of Lions, Warriors and Harpies instead of the original Serpents and Mumakiil etc. Instead of Sarngaran, Red Near Harad Brick, Orange stained Clay or acacia is used to fit the Moredain style. And instead of Near Harad brick Moredain brick is used. Examples: Aglar al-Harad Tamzah al-Harad Rhunic Rohan The building style of most Rohirric builds on the server involves lots of Rohan Brick for flooring, walkways, and walls. Oak logs are used for pillars in most buildings, but finer buildings like rich homes and public buildings tend to have Rohan Rock Pillars around the entrance. Thatch is a popular roof material for the Rohirrim. Examples of Rohirric architecture can be found at Mering Stream and Whitefall, and numerous other forts and builds across the land. Tauredain The building style used by Mr_Manveru for El Taurado uses Golden Tauredain Bricks for the building, with Obsidian Tauredain Bricks for details, Tauredain pillars as a frame, and a reed roof. there are no examples yet, but there is the Tauredain Harpy at the Tol Hîth FT point. It is not made out of gold, but instead uses regular Tauredain Bricks and Golden and Obsidian Tauredain Bricks for details. Gingilipho uses the same style, mostly using bricks in stead of wood. The citadel and temples have golden roofs, other buildings have roofs of reed. The capital of the Tauredain, Toldaire, is built by minecraft_forevr and consists mostly out of small wooden houses for residents. Various styles are combined here. Orcish Angmar Dol Guldur Gundabad Northern Clan This style is based off the movie Mount Gundabad. Fortresses built in this style not only look cool, but are unique and truly say "Gundabad." To build this style of fortress, build a dwarven fortress in all of its glory, and then corrupt it. Replace dwarven pillars with Mordor pillars. Add cracked bricks. Put in lots of bronze bricks, or Sarncarnan bricks. The outer walls should look like blades, made out of red, orange, or rusty colored bricks. The basic premise of the fortress is to repair the ruined dwarven fortress by distressing it and then adding onto it using the "Gundabad" style. Goblin Clan Goblin-Town style fortresses are very haphazard and rickety in design. They are built with mixes of various wood plank types, cobblestone, fences, wooden bar gates, and gravel in some places. Staircases should have full blocks in place of stairs in places, making the staircase seem broken. Utilize lots of different wood types to make your dwelling look truly ramshackle. Goblin-Town fortresses should be made in and around the walls of a vast, orc bomb-created cavern, with bridges, platforms, rock outcrops, and houses scattered throughout. Many of the pathways should interconnect and long, twisted tunnels should branch off the main fortress. True fortresses in this style are made with lots of hidden passageways and torture devices. Moria Clan Moria-style fortresses are basically dwarven fortresses, but with little to no lighting and far more cracked brick. An easy way to accomplish this is to make a grand, Moria-style dwarven fortress underground, then break out the light bricks, scatter cobwebs around, and make the lower levels thick with orcs. It can sometimes be cool to use lava for a subtle lighting system in your fortress, but this style only really works in the lower levels. Orc-made tunnels should be made as if they were blasted into the walls of the main fortress, and should be completely unlit. Plains Clan To build a Plains Clan style structure, create a ruin or find a ruin from the mod such as an abandoned Arnor tower or an abandoned house. After this, "repair" the structure using materials such as cobblestone and different types of wood to give the shelter a ramshackle look. It is suggested that you also add to the build using the same techniques to make it look truly hostile. Dragon Clan To build a Dragon Clan style fortress, you must build a large complex of caverns and Gundabadize it. This means adding skulls, banners, added tunnels, and some bricks here and there to make it seem lived in. Then, make a gate with cracked dwarven and Black Gondor bricks. To top it, build a citadel atop the mountain in which the cavern is made. This should use Angmar bricks, Mordor bricks, and pure stone to give a true evil look. Walls should feature many catwalks. Caradhras-style Named for the infamous fortress at Mount Caradhras, Caradhras-style fortresses should be mixes of all other orc building styles, utilizing various Mordor, Angmar, Dol Guldur, and Gulduril blocks to make a positively evil-looking fortress. Naurite ore can give the fortress an evil effect. Lava pits and lighting systems only improve the look. The premise of the fortress is to give off a "Utumno" vibe, and, unlike other Gundabad fortresses, it should look more like a Mordor fortress or temple in the inside rather that than a ruin. Mordor Others Half-Trolls The Peredhil (Half-elves) Hobbits Ents Category:Men Category:Elves Category:Orcs Category:Dwarves